Electric submersible pumps (ESP) can be used within the tubing or casing structures deployed in a wellbore. An ESP can be used in some applications to mix a diluent into a wellbore to interact, mix with, and in part dilute natural petroleum, crude oil, gas, or other hydrocarbons located in the wellbore, making the hydrocarbons easier to pump out of the wellbore. An ESP, however, can stop functioning when deployed within a wellbore. In these situations, it can become necessary to efficiently cease providing diluent injection into the wellbore until the ESP is again functioning.